Poignet
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Ser o no ser, y tú lo eras. Entonces, ¿por qué tú...?" [...] "Lo deseabas, anhelabas tenerlo, sin importar lo que tuvieras que hacer para conseguirlo". AU. Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del foro "La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el **__**Amigo Secreto**__** del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ALGUNAS NOTAS ANTES DE COMENZAR:**_

_**-AU.**_

_**-Crack pairing.**_

_**-Ligero OoC en algunos personajes (mil disculpas de antemano).**_

_**-Lenguaje vulgar o soez.**_

_**-Muerte de personajes (algo de gore también).**_

_**-Este fic puede resultar extraño.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_POIGNET_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hazme caso, yo sé que hacer_

_Ignóralo, no merece la pena_

_Ven a mí, no intentes resistir_

_No importa lo que haga, no me detendré_

_La voluntad indomable será mi bandera_

_Conseguir lo que deseo, aunque tengas que sufrir_

.

.

.

Ser o no ser, esa era la cuestión, y tú lo eras. No existía nada fuera de tu alcance. Podías observar al patético mundo girar sobre tu palma, siempre en caos y penumbra. ¡Oh, hermosas sombras, bellísima oscuridad! Toda tu vida habías dedicado a sembrar la delicada semilla, disfrazándola bajo la inofensiva apariencia de una suave paloma. Nadie sospechaba nunca de tus intenciones; bienvenido eras tú y el honorable apellido que te respaldaba. Nadie se atrevió a pensarlo, nadie reaccionaba, y cuando ésta respuesta se hacía presente ya era demasiado tarde. El veneno había entrado ya por la tentadora mordedura.

Ése eras tú, Uchiha Madara. El magnánimo de hierro. ¿Cuántos no cayeron bajo tus redes? ¿A cuántos ilusos y crédulos no engañaste y estafaste? Te quedabas con todo, como siempre, y a pesar de los medios, la imponente figura del ejecutivo Uchiha nunca se manchaba. _El bote salvavidas_, te llamaban. _La única solución_. Claro, el único que permanecía en pie ante todo era Uchiha Madara. Conveniente, ¿o no? Sin embargo, no faltaba algún astuto que adivinara la trampa que con tanto cuidado habías entretejido, pero antes de abrir la boca el insecto era eliminado.

Todo poseías. Tus ojos vigilaban hasta el más remoto rincón, cual ave rapaz que surca el firmamento con el simple ánimo de la satisfactoria caza. Todo era tuyo y, por ende, todo conseguías. La genialidad debía tener algún costo, por supuesto. Cada afición tuya, tan costosa como peculiar, te suponía una deplorable debilidad. ¿Por qué no podías abandonar tu gusto por aquellos relucientes objetos del dolor que te conferían una felicidad tan sádica como inusual? Lo único que sabías era que no deseabas dejarlo nunca. ¿Por qué no podías resistirte a la sensualidad de una buena mujer? Eras un hombre, después de todo. Cada una había sido tuya, y a cualquiera podías poseer si así lo deseases.

Entonces, ¿por qué tú…? ¡Tú! ¿Por qué no podías dejar de pensarla?

Una mirada. Sólo eso había bastado para que la chica sobrepasara los límites de tus deseos y entrase a la lista de tu obsesión.

Ese día parecía tan normal como cualquiera. Ese día era para vestir de gala. Lo habías conseguido de nuevo. La empresa del _bienaventurado_ Sarutobi se encontraba a un paso de saltar a la ruina. No tenían otra opción que brindarte la presidencia. La tan agraciada ceremonia de traspaso se efectuaría en un ostentoso y exclusivo bar del centro citadino. La euforia era máxima; tu lista de objetivos decrecía a un paso más que sorprendente.

No querías llegar tarde, por supuesto, ¿qué clase de socio llegaría con retraso a una reunión de semejante importancia? La limosina aparcó junto a la vereda justo detrás de otra, tal parecía que la ostentosidad era una sana competencia, y de inmediato el chofer descendió para abrir la portezuela.

—Espera aquí, esto no tardará —le ordenaste mientras arreglabas el botón del traje con el pulgar.

Te adelantaste hasta la entrada con paso firme y decidido. Tampoco pretendías quedarte mucho tiempo en aquel establecimiento, y estabas dispuesto a asesinarlos uno a uno si te hacían esperar más de la cuenta. Para tu sorpresa, todos los susodichos se encontraban ya en el interior, sentados a una mesa circular con llamativas bebidas dispuestas al frente; en verdad que habían sido puntuales. Sin embargo, te envaraste de forma brusca al percibir el creciente ambiente hostil que provenía de la reunión. Uno de los socios parecía alterado.

No fue difícil para ti poner atención y captar sus maldiciones mal disimuladas. Era un hombre al que casi no habías tratado; los ojos blancos del sujeto parecían querer encenderse de manera simultánea. Claro, Hyuuga.

—Hiashi… —lo interceptó Sarutobi.

—¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! —bramó con furia, y la imagen de un cachorro asustadizo viajó con diligencia a tu cabeza. Ridículo—. ¡Si piensas que yo accederé a tal cosa, en verdad estás muy…!

—Buen día, caballeros. —Ese era el momento, tu entrada oficial. Las piezas se encontraban ensambladas ya en la mente, y aquella helada mirada de odio que el socio de ojos blancos te dedicó no hacía más que corroborarlo: su molestia eras nada más y nada menos que tú.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograste contener una sonrisa que amenazaba con surcar tus labios. Toda la situación era de lo más satisfactoria.

—Señor Uchiha. —El viejo Sarutobi saludó—. Es bueno tenerlo a tiempo aquí.

—Parece que han llegado antes que yo… ¿Puedo saber a qué se debía la disputa anterior?

Tu rostro se permitió esbozar un gesto de auténtico interés, lo que descolocó a los hombres presentes. No iban a decírtelo, y tú lo sabías, pero la comprometedora situación era bastante tentadora.

—De nada importante. —El viejo rápidamente zanjó el tema, un movimiento astuto, en teoría.

—¿Nada importante? —la voz del Hyuuga se alzó de nueva cuenta—. Si la resolución repentina que ocasiona la pérdida del control sobre mis acciones no es nada importante entonces, ¿qué carajo lo es?

El hombre estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Tu interior se removió como un bicho hambriento. ¡Cómo desearías poder tener una de tus bellezas a la mano y ser capaz de enterrarle entre ceja y ceja una reluciente bala a ese imbécil! Haciendo uso de todo tu autocontrol, exhalaste con pesadez.

—¿Resolución? ¿Cuál resolución? ¿Ya han tomado una?

Dichoso es aquel que posee la capacidad de exasperar con un solo gesto. El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Nadie se atrevía a darte la respuesta que de antemano conocías. Nuevamente lo habías conseguido. Tus ojos se contonearon de júbilo al posarse sobre cada uno de los asociados, buscando a un valiente que contestara.

—Bien… Como bien sabe, la decaída en nuestra bolsa ha sido un fuerte golpe, y en vista de que ya no podemos mantener la empresa a flote, se ha decidido por unanimidad que… asumas la presidencia, Madara.

—¿Unanimidad? —la protesta de Hyuuga Hiashi se hizo presente. Parecía burlado, indignado, un niño en medio de su berrinche—. Vaya, conque así están las cosas.

—¿Acaso existe inconformidad de su parte, señor? —inocentemente preguntaste con el tono más condescendiente que encontraste.

—Inconformidad… ¡¿Inconformidad?! —Estalló, y la ira tan mediocre del individuo te colmaba de satisfacción. Después de todo, un poco de diversión no estaba mal de vez en cuando. Cual perro rabioso, apretaba los dientes de tal forma que parecía querer arrancarte la cara, pero no encontraba la decisión suficiente para ejecutar sus deseos—. Maldito seas, Uchiha Madara. ¡Te juro que me las vas a pagar, maldito! ¡Así tenga que vender mi alma al mismo diablo, me aseguraré de que lamentes cada uno de los días que te resten!

—Padre…

Una voz cantarina y delicada interrumpió la amenaza del Hyuuga. Por inercia miraste en la misma dirección que el resto, sin saber que aquel acto tan simple significaría la perdición. De manera repentina todo a tu alrededor ardió fervientemente, como si se tratase del mismo infierno, y es que al menos para ti, uno de los servidores del maligno había hecho acto de presencia, disfrazado de dulce cordero.

Aquella chica era el mismo demonio reencarnado.

No mirarla era casi impensable, puesto que todo en la mujer frente a ti incitaba a pecar con los ojos y la mente. Desde las relucientes zapatillas de puntiagudo tacón, ascendiendo hasta aquellas piernas blancas sutilmente ocultas bajo las oscuras medias, llegando al miserable rescoldo de prenda que se hacía llamar falda, anchas y sensuales caderas, estrecha y delicada cintura… todo ello bajo un rostro de inocente deidad.

Por un momento todo rastro de cordura y buena disposición se fue al carajo. Estaba por suceder. ¡No de nuevo! Pero esta ocasión difería en sobremanera de las demás. Todos tus bajos instintos despertaron del letargo al vuelo, convocados en orquesta por la seductora esencia femenina. Nunca había pasado así. Era casi… insoportable.

—Padre… Debemos ir ya. Vamos bastante retrasados —dijo ella con urgencia.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, como si supiese que eran tus ojos los que la esperaban al final del camino. El escandaloso Hyuuga la observó una vez antes de arreglarse el saco y levantar del mentón arrogantemente.

—No tengo más que hacer aquí —declaró tan cortante como una navaja y dio media vuelta, apresurándose a salir.

La chica frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza, disculpándose en un casto asentimiento.

Y entonces sucedió…

Sólo duró un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para que ambas miradas lograran encontrarse. La bestia en tu interior se removió dando zarpazos con violencia al verse reflejada en el amplio espejo de luna. Su reacción pareció más tranquila e indiferente, pero ante tus analíticos ojos nada pasaba desapercibido. Desapareció tras la puerta poco después, subiéndose a la limo estacionada frente a la tuya. Incluso a través del polarizado cristal, su brillante cabellera azul aún era visible.

—Bien, creo… que ya hemos concluido con la reunión. —El viejo te distrajo del pequeño desliz, llamando de nuevo al tema de interés—. Mañana podrás tomar posesión, Madara —concluyó.

Sin decir más, uno a uno fueron dispersándose, abatidos, decepcionados, con una gota de alivio sobre la espalda. Tú permaneciste ahí, estático y sin movilidad. ¿Qué debías hacer ahora? ¿Acaso no tenías asuntos que cumplir, decisiones que tomar? Un chico debilucho se acercó con cuidado, buscando tus ojos, temeroso.

—Señor… ¿p-puedo ofrecerle algo? —titubeó, inseguro.

Tu vista se clavó en el joven con brusquedad, haciéndole dar un salto atrás. Su lastimosa apariencia avivaba el sentimiento de repulsión. Un cobarde más, un parásito a la larga lista de los habidos en el mundo. Alguien debería… darle una lección… Quizá hoy no.

—Un Bloody Mary… rápido, o haré que te despidan. —No estabas dispuesto a malgastar la poca paciencia que tenías con un incompetente.

—¡S-sí, señor!

Los dedos del muchacho temblaban cual gelatina mientras preparaba el extraño brebaje, y es que de verdad necesitabas algo fuerte para bajar el tan extraño frenesí que notabas que se avecinaba; lo requerías y ahora.

Diez minutos después, de vuelta en la comodidad del auto, los pensamientos fluyeron con rebeldía, como un incontenible torbellino, barriendo la serenidad por completo. No importaba lo que hicieras, la juguetona imagen de la muchacha Hyuuga —porque por lo visto era su hija— aparecía de nuevo ante ti, avivando más la llama, el ansia, el deseo de posesión. ¿Por qué había tenido que presentarse ahí, justo en ese momento? Un libido feroz, audaz, surgió desde lo más profundo de tu ser, oscuro e inauditamente irresistible. Tu mente viajó veloz, hambrienta, recreando diversos escenarios prohibidos y deplorables ante los ojos de cualquiera que no fueras tú.

La sombra de una sonrisa se vislumbró en tu rostro. ¿A cuántas mujeres no tuviste antes? ¿A cuántas no lograste seducir y poseer hasta el cansancio o el aburrimiento, lo que fuera que ocurriera antes? ¿Por qué no habrías de conseguirlo de nuevo? Sin duda la Hyuuga prometía mucho. Las posibilidades eran infinitas y las cosas que podrías hacer, incontables.

—Señor, ¿adónde lo llevo ahora? —preguntó el chofer por el aparato con su tan usual tono profesional.

—A la oficina.

Tu voz era más seca de lo usual, pero no importaba en lo más mínimo, no ahora con un nuevo y exquisito objetivo encima. A tu lado el periódico descansaba sobre el tapizado de cuero, doblado como de costumbre sobre la primera plana. La colorida imagen de fondo llamó tu atención, puesto que abarcaba toda la hoja. Era la flamante fotografía de dos personas.

"_EXCLUSIVA: _

_Empresario Hyuuga Hiashi y su hija, Hyuuga Hinata: la heredera Hyuuga en busca de marido"._

De un momento a otro el angelical perfil de la muchacha fue retorcido y arrugado por tus manos furiosas. Esposo. Así que el hijo de puta le buscaba un esposo. Pudiste verla; en ese instante pudiste verla claramente, a ella y a un joven de gran porte… juntos. El papel pereció entre tus dedos desencantados. No, no podías permitirlo; no ibas a permitirlo. Tus dientes rechinaron al chocar unos contra otros mientras la furia te consumía.

_Si no era tuya, no sería de nadie. _

—Cambio de planes —llamaste a tu conductor—. Llévame a casa. Métete en el tráfico, corta caminos, lo que sea, pero debo estar allá en menos de diez.

—Entendido.

El vehículo aceleró al tomar la curva mientras el respaldo acogía tu espalda tensa y rígida.

"… _heredera Hyuuga en busca de marido…"_

Sobre tu cadáver.

.

.

.

.

_oOo HINATA oOo_

—Un placer haberla conocido —el galante muchacho de larga cabellera oscura y profundos ojos negros se despidió—. Le dejo mi tarjeta —dijo mientras te ofrecía un pequeño rectángulo de papel—. No dude en llamar si requiere de algo… en serio —él dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida.

—Gracias, señor Uchiha —no podías decir más.

Un suspiro se coló de entre tus labios al verlo irse. Era el número cuatro en todo el día. Lo que menos deseabas era tanto escándalo, y no tenías idea alguna de cómo el asunto había llegado a manos de la prensa.

—¿Y bien? —La monótona voz de tu padre sonó a tus espaldas—. ¿Algún elegido?

—No.

Tu descontento era evidente, y no era para menos. La idea era deprimente y detestable, y no lo entendías. ¿Quería más dinero? Por supuesto que no. ¿Deseaba juntarte con alguien poderoso para obtener más prestigio? Quizá, pero las cartas eran más que claras: lo que él pretendía era deshacerse de ti. Tal parecía que no eras más que un objeto que tu progenitor deseaba vender a manos del mejor postor. Repentinamente el papel desapareció de tus manos. Tu padre echó un ligero vistazo hasta que algo en la impresión le hizo cambiar el helado gesto. Rasgó la tarjeta con un movimiento limpio y perfecto, pisoteando los sobrantes en el suelo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a uno de ellos —amenazó con la mandíbula apretada—. Nunca más, ¿lo has entendido?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Su reacción resultaba incomprensible. ¿Qué podría tener tu padre en contra de Itachi Uchiha?

—No te quiero cerca de ningún Uchiha —masculló tomándote del brazo y llevándote directo a la salida del edificio.

Desconcertada, le seguiste con pasos poco firmes. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por el agarre y la presión que ejercían sobre ti, enrojeciendo tu piel de porcelana. Lo cierto era que no habías sido completamente indiferente; el muchacho Uchiha había logrado conseguir una pizca de tu atención. Era guapo, sin duda, de interesantes gustos y algo voluble también.

_Quizá hasta habías llegado a considerarlo una opción,_ te dijiste.

Pero en el fondo, cerca del vacío que rodeaba tu alma, sabías que en realidad no era así. Todo era una treta, una jugarreta bien diseñada para engañar con crueldad y adrede a tu mente.

Y es que todo en el atractivo muchacho… _te lo recordaba_.

Aquel hombre tan excéntrico, tan extraño. Era imposible. Más que eso… ¡era impensable! Una parte de ti se sentía decepcionada, avergonzada de tus actitudes. Por todos los cielos. ¡Ya no eras una niña! Y sin embargo, dabas la impresión de haber caído deslumbrada, así, sin más. No sabías absolutamente nada del sujeto, pero para ti, aquel particular gesto, el único que te dedicó, decía más que mil palabras.

Lo deseabas. Anhelabas tenerlo, ser suya, sin importar lo que tuvieras que hacer para conseguirlo.

_Estúpida._

Tu padre abrió la puerta del auto sin esperar al encargado y te lanzó hacia el interior con algo de violencia. En automático mordiste uno de tus labios para evitar soltar una maldición. Conociendo su inestable temperamento, pudo haber sido peor.

—A casa, rápido —ordenó de forma autoritaria, y el suave ronroneo del motor te sacudió levemente.

De reojo le miraste, analizando aquel perfil que, a pesar del parentesco, era tan diferente al tuyo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era por lo de sus acciones? Después de haber vivido con él y tu hermana, solos los tres, más de la mitad de tu vida, habías llegado a conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el motivo de su enfado era otra cosa diferente. ¿Acaso sería…?

—Padre…

Su frívola mirada platinada se centró en ti, aún airada.

—¿Quién era el hombre que estaba en el bar? El alto, de cabello oscuro…

No supiste ni cómo lo viste, pero de pronto su mano se elevó en el aire bruscamente, estirando todos los dedos por completo antes de lanzar la bofetada. Las yemas rozaron tu mejilla por muy poco; el acto reflejo había sido instantáneo. No recordabas la última vez que él había querido golpearte. De hecho, todo tu ser invirtió un enorme esfuerzo en olvidarla. Odiabas los golpes.

—No me menciones siquiera a ese tipo —dijo él mientras desviaba a vista de ti y observaba a través de la ventanilla.

[…]

—¿Hanabi? —llamaste al entrar a tu hogar, aquel espacio tan iluminado pero a la vez tan lúgubre y solitario—. ¿Hanabi? ¿Estás lista?

Obligaste a tus pies a moverse por las relucientes escaleras mientras evitabas mirar a tu padre, quien avanzó junto a ti y te dio alcance, dejándote atrás y encerrándose en su estudio; su cueva, su madriguera.

—¡Ya voy, hermana! —contestó la susodicha desde su habitación—. Sólo déjame tomar una ducha y ya.

Pusiste los ojos en blanco, exasperada y tensa. _Lo has prometido_, repetiste, _no puedes decepcionarla._ Dentro de una semana sería el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Hanabi, y debías ayudarla con las compras para su fiesta. Sin duda sería un verdadero reto no perder la paciencia con aquella gente aprovechada. Durante un instante te permitiste divagar otra vez sobre lo acontecido. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué tu padre parecía odiarlo con tanto fervor?

De repente, un grito de terror proveniente del cuarto de Hanabi te alertó y corriste sin dudarlo. Luchaste con la puerta unos instantes antes de lograr entrar. ¿Un bicho? ¿Un animal ponzoñoso? Tu hermana era fuerte, tal y como tú, y jamás gritaría por cosa de nada. Te adelantaste hasta el baño y corriste la cortina con brusquedad.

—¡Hanabi…!

Ella estaba de pie ahí, con la espalda y el cuerpo adherido a la pared del cuarto de baño hasta con las uñas. No te sorprendería que se las hubiera roto. Su rostro lucía como el de un pequeño cachorro asustado; era la misma expresión de aquel día en el que les dijeron que tu madre había muerto fatalmente en un desastroso accidente. Pero no era eso lo que había cortado tu respiración. Ahí, al otro lado del cuarto, justo encima del agujero por donde el agua de la bañera escapaba todos los días, descansaba tranquilamente una cabeza humana.

El aire, impregnado ahora con el penetrante olor de la sangre fresca, pareció volverse más pesado en ese instante. Pronto comenzaste a hiperventilar; podías sentir el ácido sabor en la punta de la lengua, a pesar de que ni siquiera te habías acercado. La espesa masa de cabello cubría gran parte del rostro de la víctima y chorreaba delicadas gotas de viscoso líquido carmín. La pálida piel de las mejillas te recordó a alguien, aunque no conseguías identificar a quién.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Casi diste un salto al sentir la presencia de tu padre a tus espaldas. Él observó el motivo del sepulcral silencio y, al igual que sus dos hijas, la impresión lo dejó clavado en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

Armándote de valor y reprimiendo las arcadas que amenazaban con despedazarte de un momento a otro, te aferraste a lo único que tenías a la mano, un extraño utensilio de limpieza de larga y delgada extensión, y te dispusiste a remover la pegajosa cabellera.

Eso no era lo que esperabas. No, por supuesto que no. Los ojos de tu padre estuvieron a punto de saltar de sus órbitas y tú, con algún milagro, lograste mantenerte en pie. Ahora sabías por qué te resultaba familiar.

Ahí, sobre la bañera de tu pobre e inmerecida hermana, reposaba la cercenada cabeza de una sola persona. Un solo hombre.

Itachi Uchiha.

.

[…]

.

_Huir no es una opción._

Ése era el lema de tu padre.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacían? Con cuidado alisaste la pequeña nota que sostenías en las manos y que por ningún motivo soltaste.

"_Un regalo para ti… Espero no tener que repetirlo"._

No tenía remitente ni destinatario, pero sabías que el _regalo_ iba dirigido a ti. ¿Quién además de ti conocía a Itachi Uchiha? Tu padre parecía saber quién lo había mandado, aunque ni por asomo se le ocurrió decírtelo.

Hanabi suspiró a tu lado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y miraba a través de la ventanilla del avión. Faltaba poco para aterrizar. A ambas las había mandado a otro país, a otro continente, y no admitió reclamos. En cierta forma podías comprenderlo. En su extraña manera de demostrarlo, él las quería, y lo único que pretendía era protegerlas, pero algo en tu interior te decía que no había lugar a dónde pudieran escapar. Tu subconsciente te avisaba que la fatalidad las había perseguido.

Y _él_ también.

.

.

.

.

_oOo MADARA oOo_

A veces las personas resultaban tan ineptas.

Esperaste pacientemente, sin alterarte en lo más mínimo. Al final llegarían. Después de tanto tiempo cultivando esa sed insaciable ahora por fin, por fin serías capaz de satisfacerte. Desde el principio lo supiste. Aquello no era normal. Conseguir asesinar al pequeño estorbo no fue cosa fácil, especialmente al enterarte de su descendencia. Un Uchiha jamás baja la guardia, siempre al acecho, siempre latente y esperando, pero la diferencia entre ambos era monumental. Al final su cabeza costó demasiado, más de lo que estabas acostumbrado a pagar, y por un momento te detuviste a sopesar si valía la pena. El profundo deseo en el fondo de tus entrañas te dio la respuesta: por supuesto que sí.

El sonido de la llave al ser introducida en la cerradura y al girar el picaporte te alertaron de su presencia. Tus sentidos estaban al máximo, ahora más que nunca. Una voz chillona, algo infantil, se acercaba a tu escondrijo, pero hoy no era día de perder. Escuchando con cuidado, esperaste lo suficiente hasta asegurarte de la posición de la chica antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y atraparla, cubriendo su boca al instante con una tela impregnada en cloroformo. Cuatro segundos después, la muchacha perdió la consciencia.

Un cabo más estaba atado.

—¿Hanabi?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La aterciopelada voz de tu nueva obsesión. No tardó en aparecer por la escalerilla. Se petrificó. Ahí estaban aquellos ojos aperlados, rebosantes de una emoción desconocida para ti. ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? No, se trataba de algo diferente. Una sonrisa ladina afloró en tu rostro mientras avanzabas hacia el frente, midiendo cada paso y cada segundo.

Y ella no retrocedió…

.

.

.

Un chasquido resonó en la habitación, seguido de un estruendo y un inquietante alarido de dolor.

—N-no tan… fuerte…

—¡Calla! —ordenaste, severo, incipiente, mientras halabas uno de los largos mechones de sedoso cabello oscuro. Inevitablemente levantó la cabeza, exhalando con pesadez.

Deslizaste los dedos por aquella espalda desnuda, tan blanca como el papel, buscando la herida. Pronto ante tu tacto apareció el líquido tan vital, tan llamativo, y sin pensarlo llevaste tus labios a la pequeña rasgadura.

—¿Duele? ¿Todavía no te gusta el dolor?

Ella lanzó un suspiro y tembló bajo tus manos.

—No… del todo.

Enrollaste los dedos en su cabellera y la obligaste a mirarte. Alzaste el pulgar y dibujaste el contorno de su boca antes de robarle el aliento de nuevo. ¿Por qué nunca nada era suficiente con esa mujer? Ni siquiera tú lo entendías.

—Bien, continuemos —musitaste. Era extraño y peculiar; se entregaba a ti como si fueras su todo, como si su cuerpo mismo fuese un tributo para ti. Nunca protestaba y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Su soltura e inocente seducción te mantenía allí, prendado y sin poder hacer nada. Era una droga.

De la nada mordiste su cuello, rozando su yugular con los dientes, saboreando su piel de delicada muñeca.

Tu pequeña muñeca.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bien… Es todo n.n… OwO**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a quien haya logrado llegar hasta aquí, y mi Amigo Secreto es...**_

_**L3X**_

_**PEDIDO: Un MadaHina tóxico, sin nada de amor rosita.**_

_**Juls, querida, lo admito, este fic me costó casi vender mi alma (?). ¡Es que fue muy difícil! No encontraba la manera de que saliera como yo quería, y de paso lograr pasar tus normas y conseguir que te gustara. Amo a los Uchihas, y eso fue una mini ventaja, pero fuera de eso… uff… Tuve que escuchar Evanescence una y otra y otra vez (Going under para ser específica) para lograr inspirarme. No tengo idea de si tiene el nivel de toxicidad que esperabas, y sin embargo, debo admitir que estoy satisfecha con el resultado :O**_

_**Espero que te agrade y haber logrado el objetivo, de verdad… ¡DE VERDAD! ;u;... Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Torturar a Sasuke casi no se me da (lo intenté) ewé, y usar a Hidan definitivamente estaba fuera de mis posibilidades.**_

_**Traté de avocarme a la manera en cómo te desenvolvías con Itachi para crear la personalidad de Madara, e hice ligeros cambios a Hinata también. Espero no haber hecho demasiado OoC… Cualquier error lo corregiré después xD. **_

_**Y bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?**_

_**Mina-chan. **_

_**P.D: Espero que tampoco me mates por haber matado a Itacho xD *huye gaymente*.**_


End file.
